The development of the biochips technology allows the detection of multiple nucleotide sequences simultaneously in a given assay and thus allow the identification of the corresponding organism or part of the organism. Arrays are solid supports containing on their surface a series of discrete regions bearing capture nucleotide sequences (or probes) that are able to bind (by hybridisation) to a corresponding target nucleotide sequence(s) possibly present in a sample to be analysed. If the target sequence is labelled with modified nucleotides during a reverse transcription or an amplification of said sequence, then a signal can be detected and measured at the binding location. Its intensity gives an estimation of the amount of target sequences present in the sample. Such technology allows the identification and/or quantification of genes or species for diagnostic or screening purpose.